The present invention relates to a device for controlling a charging generator.
Conventional devices for controlling charging generators include a voltage regulator which controls an output voltage of the charging generator so as to equal a prescribed voltage based on a value fixed in the voltage regulator itself. Such a control device however fails to effect fine control of the charging generator output voltage.